


Hidden Desires

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:hello!!! can I request a fic where avenger! reader was somehow exposed to aphrodisiac maybe while on a mission with Loki?





	Hidden Desires

You were paired up with Loki for this mission. You had glared at Tony when he told you. You had a slight crush on him and now you two are together for an entire week in one tent, gathering information. You try to ignore how close he his to you as you try to sleep. “Darling?” You turn over to face him.

“What?” You see him looking at you intently.

“We should go see what their traps are now, while they are asleep.” He smirks.

“Are you sure?” You hesitate.

“Yeah.” Loki sits up and you follow him out of the tent. “Stay close now.” You stay behind him and try to ignore how he smelled so good. You didn’t understand how he could still smell good without bathing.

“Okay.” You whisper. You two make it to a barbed wired fence. “Loki?”

“Stay here.” He looks at you worriedly. “Please, wait for me.”

“What if you get caught?” You grab his arm.

“If I don’t return after four hours or you hear the alarms, run.” Loki grins and slips over the fence. You cross your arms and frown. You watch his form disappear into the darkness.

“Like hell…” You climb up the fence easily and land on the other side. You look around anxiously as you run through the field. Loki needs to stop worrying about you, or else you will start to think he likes you as well. Before you could process what’s happening with a ball-like form comes flying at you. You drop to the ground when it lands close to you. Suddenly a sweet smoke engulfs you. You start choking as you try to make it back to the fence. Alarms sound and you try to hurry. What did you trigger? You’re just happy it wasn’t a grenade.

“(Y/n)!” You hear Loki behind you. He uses his magic to clear the smoke and grabs your arm. You’re dizzy, but you don’t fight him as Loki flings you over his shoulder and climbs the fence. He jumps down and runs, not stopping to set you down until he reaches your camp. “I told you to stay on the other side of the fence. You stare at him in awe. Had you ever really looked at Loki before? Yeah he was attractive before, but now…now he was irresistible. “(Y/n)!” Loki snaps his fingers in front of your face, trying to get you to focus. You are captivated by his lips, but you don’t hear a single word he says. You give in to your desires and pull him down to kiss him. Loki freezes. Are you seriously doing this right now? He pushes you away roughly. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Something in you snaps and you look down ashamed. The deepest pain pierces your heart. Before Loki could say anything, you turn and leave the tent. Tears blind you as Loki’s rejection echoes in your mind. You don’t pay attention to where you’re going and find yourself leaning against a tree. As you slump to the ground, you release the tears you desperately were holding back. You didn’t know why his rejection was so painful. You had always known Loki was, at the best, indifferent towards you.

“You idiot.” You mutter to yourself. The pain doesn’t stop though. It was as if someone had ripped your heart from your chest and burned it in front of you. You hear Loki calling your name, but you bury your head in your arms, wishing to just die.

“(Y/n), what is going on?” His frustration only makes the tears come faster. You don’t respond and Loki kneels in front of you. “Tell me.”

“No.” You barely get out. He leans back at the pain in your voice.

“Is this about me not kissing you back?” Loki whispers. You don’t respond and try to pretend he isn’t there. “(Y/n), please, tell me how to make this right.”

“This isn’t your fault.” You wipe your tears and stand. Loki looks up at you worriedly. “I will head back to headquarters and they will assign you a new partner on this mission.”

“What? Why?” He stands and grabs your arm.

“Because, I can’t do this anymore.” You whisper. Loki feels his heart beat faster. “Please, don’t try to find me.” He realizes you’re planning on leaving the Avengers, because of him.

“Don’t, I should be the one that goes.” Loki turns away. “You’re too good of an agent to leave.”

“Loki…” You swallow the sobs that try to escape. “I love you, and for that reason I must go.” He doesn’t let your arm go.

“Why did you confess this?” Loki growls.

“B-because I need you.” You turn around and summon any dignity you have. “I need you to kiss me, love me,  _fuck_  me.” You look him in the eye.

“When did these feelings happen?”

“After the smoke bomb.” He pulls you roughly to the tent and ties up. “Loki!”

“Stay here.” You watch him leave you in the tent. He scales the fence you two found before and run toward the building. Loki was determined to cure you from your feelings. He thinks about the kiss you two shared and feel his heart race. You started a fire in the god of mischief that he couldn’t suppress. Loki felt if he cured you of your feelings, his desires will go away. He sneaks through the building, looking for the agent that hurt you. “Where’s the cure?” He slams an agent against the wall.

“What are you talking about?”

“A smoke bomb has effected my partner, now where is the cure?”

“Ah…” The agent chuckles. “It only works if the desire is already there.”

“What are you talking about?” Loki growls.

“The aphrodisiac smoke only effects the victim if the sexual desire is already there.”

“Lies!” He punches the man. “Tell me how to fix her!”

“It doesn’t have one. The effect will wear off after twelve hours.”

“It better.” Loki growls. “Or I’ll be back.” He disappears out the window and quickly makes it back to the tent. “I’m sorry. There is no cure.” Loki doesn’t believe you truly desire him. He overheard your argument with Stark, trying to get a new partner.

“Loki…” At this point your senses are heightened. His scent intoxicates you and you groan in need. “Please, fuck me.” Loki feels his dick unwillingly harden. “I know you want me.”

“(Y/n)…” He tries to resist your begging. “You’re under a delusion that won’t go away. I don’t what you to regret your actions.”

“I won’t.” You beg. “Please Loki!” You feel yourself soak your underwear as your sexual frustration grows. “Fuck me!” He takes a deep breath before leaving the tent. “Loki!” He shudders at your yell.

“Darling,” Loki grips his own cock. “Fuck…I need you too.” You wiggle free from the bonds and silently leave the tent to see him masturbating. Before he finishes, you grab his wrist and force it away from his dick. “(Y/n)!” Blush colors his cheeks before you kneel and take him in your mouth eagerly. “No, darling, I can’t…Ah!” You tease him with your tongue before humming, stimulating him in ways he couldn’t imagine you doing. It pushes him over the edge as you look up with his cock in your mouth. God, you look so hot. He releases in your mouth and you swallow happily. “You shouldn’t have done that!” Loki stuffs himself back in his pants quickly. “I can’t take advantage of you!”

“I want to do this!” You stand and grab his shirt. “I have wanted to do this for a long time!” His breath hitches. “I don’t care if you don’t like me that way, or even hate me. I just want to please you to your content.” Loki shakes his head. He’s afraid of admitting his feelings if you weren’t really interested in him. “Please?” You feel tears in your eyes again. “Loki, I have loved you for so long.”

“I love you too.” Loki sighs. “I just don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t!” You cling to him.

“Okay, love.” He kisses you eagerly. “I will return the favor you gave me.” Loki pulls you into the tent and lays you on the ground. “Relax and let me please you this time.” He pulls your pants down slowly. He noticed how soaked your underwear is. “My dear…” Loki chuckles. “You really do need me.” He pulls your underwear down with his teeth.

“Loki…” You bite your lip in anticipation. Loki kisses around your sex before devouring you. “Loki!” You scream. He smirks and continues to please you beyond what you thought you could handle. Loki pulls away when he thinks you needed a break, but you sit up and push him down.

“(Y/n)!” He protests, but you rip his pants off before kissing him deeply. His cock is already hard again and you sink down onto it. Loki stares at you shocked. “(Y/n), you shouldn’t!”

“I want you in me!” You cry out and bounce on him. “Fuck, Loki! Cum in me!” He growls, knowing if he does, you have a really high chance of producing his child. As a god, he is much more fertile than the average man.

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” He tries to stop you, but you pin his hands above his head. This turns him on more.

“I want to have your children!” You demand and grind against him. As much as he tried to hold back, he couldn’t with you forcing him further into you. “Loki!” You scream as you tighten around him.

“(Y/n)!” Loki groans and unwillingly fills you with his seed. He prays desperately that you truly love him. At least then, you two have a chance if you become pregnant. You collapse against his chest and smile. “Darling, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes, I wanted this.” You yawn. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yes.” He sighs and pulls you under the blankets.

You wake up to Loki’s arm around your waist. “Loki?” You frown and everything from last night rushes back. “Oh shit…” You leave the blankets and start pacing the small tent.

“(Y/n)?” Loki sits up immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes…” You try to hide your embarrassment.

He sighs. “I knew this was going to happen.” Loki stands and wraps an arm around you hesitantly. “Darling, I tried to warn you.”

“I know.” You feel tears run down your face. “I remember.”

“So, your feelings are false?” Loki’s voice gives the slightest hint of sadness.

You spin and search his face, but like every other time, he is unreadable. You swallow your pride and close your eyes. “No, I truly love you Loki.” Loki pulls you to him and devours your mouth. Your eyes shoot open in shock. He pulls away and looks down at you.

“I love you too.” You throw your arms around him and cry. “There darling, it’s all going to be alright.” He pets your hair with a smile, giving into the fire burning in his heart.


End file.
